


you're my world

by bluewritessometimes



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, i project onto brian for 1k words, it gets sadder if you read too far into it so. just keep that in mind ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewritessometimes/pseuds/bluewritessometimes
Summary: Brian still has nightmares about it, sometimes.Fortunately Tim is here to help him feel better.(i'm shit at summaries it's basically just tim and brian being cute)
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	you're my world

Brian is falling.

The fall isn’t going to kill him, he knows, because he _can’t_ be killed, but he knows it’s going to hurt. 

He can feel the heat of the sun from here, and he knows that there’s no way to escape it- and frankly, no reason to. It’s just a sun, Brian. And you were fine in the end. 

But he’s not fine, because it’s so cold and so hot and everything _hurts,_ and he’s so scared. Maybe this is the thing that finally finishes him, the one that melts his metal parts beyond repair. Maybe they’ll forget him, and he’ll hang here forever, with nothing but the dying heat of the sun for company. 

Except he’s not alone, he can see that now. A figure stands in the distance, watching him fall. He can’t tell who it is at first, until he sees the familiar shape of her coat, and- oh. Nastya’s come for him. 

And he thinks that’s good, for a moment. And the he sees that she’s not walking towards him, she’s walking away. Wait, not walking- falling. Nastya’s falling away from him. 

Then Brian makes the rather stupid decision to look down, and he sees the bodies of all his friends- of all of the Mechanisms, of all the people he’s met down on Camelot, even the bodies of some old friends from before his mechinization. 

They’re all dead now, and Brian can’t do anything except hang. 

And then he wakes up. 

It takes him a minute to remember where he is, rubbing his eyes to clear the last of the heat from his eyes. _Breath, Brian. You’re fine._

He’s sitting up halfway in his bed, a mug of now-cold tea on the table beside him. The Toy Solider made it, he remembers, which explains why it smells like rotten lemons. Raph’s been trying to teach it how to make proper tea, but she hasn’t really been succeeding. 

Tim’s sleeping next to him, their hand half intertwined with Brian’s. Brian takes a shaky breath. _He’s still there._

The window is open, and the sight of the endless black outside almost sends Brian into a panic again. He breaths again, trying to press down the anxiety in his chest. _It’s not here. You’re in here, and you’re safe, and you’re not out there._

_You’re fine._

_It’s not like the nightmares matter that much anyways,_ whispers a tiny voice in his brain that sounds an awful lot like Jonny.

His throat is dry. Of course, even being made of metal and immortal, he still gets sore throats from his nightmares. Carmella really should have considered these things before mechanizing him, in his opinion. Not that anyone _asks_ for his opinion.

Brian sighs and forces himself out of the bed, trying not to shudder when he touches the cold floor. _The floor is solid. You are not walking on space, you are walking on metal, and metal that isn’t going to give way to empty void. It’s okay._

Even repeating this over and over, he can only take a few steps before he decides it isn’t worth it, and collapses back on the bed. He doesn’t really need the water anyways. He’s immortal! It’s not like he needs _anything_ tosustain himself anymore. 

Brian moving around must have woken up Tim, because they’re sitting part of the way up in bed looking at Brian with concern. “Nightmares again?” 

Brian nods.

“You wanna talk about it?” 

Brian shrugs. “Not that big a deal.”

“Except that now you’re not going to be able to sleep, and you’re going to be all tired and quiet in the morning, and Johnny’s going to make some tactless joke about you being busy last night and I know you hate that. And you’re upset.” Tim lists the points off on his fingers. “So it is a big deal.”

“I’m _fine._ ” 

“You are currently the opposite of fine.” Tim crosses his arms. “Do you want me to get you some water?”

“I can get it mys-” 

“Nope. I’m getting you water.” Tim slides out of bed. “Or hot chocolate, actually. I could get you hot chocolate. Or tea that wasn’t made a _literal piece of wood._ ” 

“The Toy Solider has been getting better at making tea,” Brian says. “Raph’s helping it.”

“You’re avoiding the question.” 

“You didn’t ask a ques- water. Just water is fine, Tim.”

Tim nods and disappears down the hall, leaving Brian briefly alone in the dark. 

Tim has known about his nightmares for a while now- it was pretty hard to keep it a secret when they were sharing a bed most nights. And Brian would have told Tim anyways. Probably. 

Tim returns with the water, sitting next to Brian on the edge of the bed as he drinks. They’re quiet, but Brian appreciates the company. It helps remind him that his nightmares aren’t real, and that the whole ordeal with the sun is _over,_ so really Brian, it shouldn’t keep bothering you- 

Nope. He’s not going down that road again. 

Brian finishes the glass and sets it down on the bedside table. “It was about the sun again,” he says quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Same as before? I mean, with the fire and all?” 

“Kind of. But… god, it was worse. Because all of you were there, but all of you were _dead,_ and I couldn’t even _do_ anything, and- fuck, Tim, what if it actually happens? What if something horrible happens to you, or Ivy, or Ashes- what if everyone dies? For good this time? And I wouldn’t even be able to _help-_ ”

“Brian. Love.” Tim holds up a hand. “That isn’t going to happen. Doctor Carmilla, despite being a _fucking prick,_ did design us so that it’s pretty much impossible for us to stay dead. Raph’s several experiments have certainly proved that.” 

“Mm.”

“And even if that does happen- _which it won’t-_ it’s not happening right now. You’re here right now, and you’re safe. Well, as safe as you can be with Jonny onboard, anyway. And there are people here that love you.”

“Yeah.” Brian takes a breath. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“And you know I love you, right?”

Brian smiles down at his drink. “You might have mentioned it a few times.”

“Well, I’m mentioning it again.” Tim places a kiss on Brian’s forehead. “Because it’s true.” 

“Sap.”

Tim places a hand to his chest dramatically. “ _Me?_ A _sap?_ Never.” 

Brian laughs shakily, squeezing Tim’s hand. “Of course not, love. How dare I suggest such a thing.”

The two of them sit in silence for a while longer, staring out at the star system the ship is approaching. Brian leans his head on Tim’s shoulder and Tim runs their hand through Brian’s hair. 

And… they’re okay. Not _good-_ Brian is still shaking slightly, and Tim keeps nervously picking at his nails- but they’re okay. And for the time being, they’re going to be okay.

“Tim?”

“Yes, love?”

“Are you still up for making hot chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! i misspelled "tim" as "time" at least five times while writing this!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can find me on tumbr @stimtoysolider if you want more of my nonsense!
> 
> ((and please lmk if there's a typo i proofread this at 3 am))


End file.
